


Art Club

by perfectcosima



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectcosima/pseuds/perfectcosima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where, instead of being part of Summer Society, Danny is instead a huge art nerd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Club

Laura walked hesitantly into the room, lingering on the fringes of the chaos that filled it as people settled into their groups and started projects.

"Hey, you made it!" Laura jumped, startled by the exclamation from the tall redhead.

"Yeah," she replied, unable to keep a grin off her face as she took in the paint smears on Danny's face that made her look exactly like an Amazon warrior. "So... art club, huh. Not quite what I expected, but it looks like fun."

"Aw, it's not too bad," Danny replied cheerfully, streaking her hair with green paint as she unconsciously ran her hands through the long orange mane. "Just some water balloons filled with paint and really big canvases to break them on today. You should see this place when Fee lets us use ink."

Laura laughed, then glanced down nervously at the nice clothes that she had put on in hopes of impressing her crush.

"You don't happen to have any clothes that I could borrow, do you?" she asked hopefully.

"No problem, Hollis, I've got you covered!" Danny dashed over to her bag that was thrown haphazardly in the corner of the room, pulling out an old paint-stained shirt. "Will this do?"

A few minutes later, Laura was back in the room, swimming in the taller girl's shirt that came down to just inches above her knees. However her embarrassment over her attire was quickly forgotten as she joined in the fun, launching balloons at the canvas that Danny had set her up with.

* * *

 

When a balloon that left her hand missed the canvas, and, completely accidentally, hit Danny in the back, Danny whipped around, narrowing her eyes as she saw who had hit her.

"You're going down, short stack," Danny called out warningly, moving toward Laura with a vengeful smile and a newly poured cup of paint that she had been using to fill the balloons. Laura backed away quickly, laughing at the look on the tall girl's face. Her concentrated gaze caused her to realize that something was wrong by the Danny's change of expression before she even noticed that her foot was slipping out from under her.

In her mad dash to save Laura from falling to the ground, Danny forgot about the cup of paint in her hand, her negligence causing it to fall from her hand, and spill all over the ground in front of her, leading her to the same situation as the tiny girl, sprawled out on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked worriedly, a question that caused Laura to burst into a fit of laughter that quickly subsided into silence as she became aware of the proximity of their faces, of their lips, a distance so small that she could feel Danny's breath on her face. They closed the distance boldly, slowly, a synchronous orbit that led to the collision of their lips. They kissed each other gently, each feeling the smile on the face of the other as the paint that covered them mingled, colorfully illustrating their interactions onto their bodies.

"Get a room!" someone called out finally, breaking the moment and their kiss, and leaving them laughing giddily on the floor.

"Hey Hollis," Danny said, a sparkle in her eye as she made her way to her feet, reaching out a hand to help Laura up. "Do you know where I could take a shower? I don't think it would be a good idea to get into my car like this."

Laura accepted the help gratefully, stretching out as she went to grab her bag, a broad grin on her face.

"I think I know a place."


End file.
